


Tokyo Ghoul Preferences

by o0DreamsHireath0o



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, CCG - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Forbidden, Ghouls, Hint toward Character Death, Kirishima Touka/Fem!Reader, Preferences, Tokyo - Freeform, Touka is insecure, fem!reader - Freeform, ghoul/human, lord how much angst, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, who isn’t nowadays?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0DreamsHireath0o/pseuds/o0DreamsHireath0o
Summary: Your/Their reaction to finding out they're/you're a ghoul.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Reader, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Reader, Kirishima Ayato/Reader, Kirishima Touka/Reader, Nishio Nishiki/Reader, Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo/Reader, Suzuya Juuzou/Reader, Tsukiyama Shuu/Reader, Urie Kuki/Reader, Uta/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Tokyo Ghoul Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes XP

**Uta** : It was suspected. Who owns a mask shop with multiple jars of eyeballs? A ghoul does; that's who. Plus, you managed to find pictures of ghoul eyes, it was clear after that, that your boss was a man eating creature. However, you didn't mind it at all. With all his strange sayings and mannerisms it wasn't hard to get used to the eccentric ghoul. Therefore, as you spent more time in his shop, sketching new mask ideas in hopes he would make one. You caught his interest in other ways. The food you made, the way you stuck a pencil in your hair. It was a grey future if he pressed forward. But, you didn't mind, not at all. It was time to remove your glass masks. 

_"I like this one",_

_"Seriously! So will you make it, Uta?",_

_"... Anything for you..."._

**Kaneki** : You knocked on your boyfriend's door multiple times. For days you had heard no word. And when you found out even Hide was left in the dark you knew something was terribly wrong. Kaneki wouldn't just shut out his best friend. You understood you however. Yes, you could get a bit overbearing at times, a little bossy. But, that was all part of your charm. If Kaneki could love you for it, that must've been obvious. He was a quiet guy after all. So as you continued to slam your fist down on his door, the more impatient you grew. He had no where else to go so he must've been inside.

You continued immediately after that consistently until the door broke open. And even if it was still ajar, you could see a human eye peek through... As well as a ghoul one.

_"K-Kaneki?",_

_"I need help, (Y/N)"._

**Ayato** : You were chasing after the Black Rabbit and your quinque felt heavy in hand as you did so. He was fast after all, pushing your legs further with the neglect of your upper body strength. It seemed as if the ghoul didn't want to fight, to only tire you out as an escape to run. But, you weren't weak. You weren't top of your class for nothing, that came with blood, sweat and tears. You sacrificed everything for this job and your perfect record wouldn't be destroyed by the Black Rabbit.

So, you pushed until your whip was activated and smashed with the air until the very top managed to wrap around his ankle. The ghoul came down with a thundering crack against the concrete, wracking your ears as you stumbled to the -strangely- familiar figure.

_"A-Ayato?",_

_"Forgive me"._

**Touka** : Before she ever considered dating you, you tried so hard. You held her bag on the way to school, made her lunch and stayed in the café to watch her. You weren't obsessed, just a young fool in love. Every movement of her's was precise and calculated, her smiles were rare and that twinkle in her eye... It was a miracle to witness the stars shine among them. And when you finally confessed it all on that snowy bridge, with your voice hoarse and eyes glazed with tears. She just smiled, she lit up your world and pushed you further until you could only see her in polaroids and your soul.

However, even if she returned those feelings. Even when Touka held you and kissed you with every ounce of her being. She couldn't hide her true nature. Especially, when it came to protecting you.

Having you under the same sky as her was better than never hearing your laugh.

_"It's okay Touka",_

_"But, I'm a monster",_

_"With those beautiful wings?... No, you're my angel"._

**Amon** : You didn't mean to expose yourself, it was all by accident as you prompted Hinami to run. And as she did, you waited for Amon, mask-less beside the corpse of his partner. The eccentric CCG officer known as Mado... You always respected him in some way. You understood why he killed your mother, why he killed your father, why he tried to execute your sister and friends. Ghouls had done so much harm to the world, you though you deserved what was coming in the form of your lover.

When you heard those footsteps sinking in shallow puddles, you knew Amon would be here soon. And when you saw him, with tears streaming down your tears, you released your Kagune.

_"I'm sorry we have to do this, Amon. But, I don't deserve you or any of this",_

_"You deserve so much",_

_"I'm a monster",_

_"And you expect me to kill you",_

_"I expect you to do what's right"._

**Juuzou** : Your Juuzou always was Ghoul crazy, you could understand why after he explained the torture and Mama. Even as a monster yourself, you couldn't help but feel sick and hold him close to your chest. He was your everything even if you knew he would kill you if he found out. But, did you really think he wouldn't notice, no. Juuzou was immature, not stupid, there's always been a difference. The late night walks and no eating of human food... It was only obvious that you would wake to him straddling you with a knife pressed against your throat.

_"And here I thought you would at least try_ _(Y/N)- chan",_

_"Like I could fool you Juuzou",_

_"It doesn't matter, you can fool me in hell... Bye Bye (Y/N)- chan!"._

**Nishiki** : He was trying to fight it, he was trying so hard and you couldn't blame him. Nishiki always tried to be the good guy for you. But, you didn't need a good guy, you just needed him. So you forced him to feed from you, you made him give in just so he could survive. Because honestly, without him you wouldn't last a night. You needed his warmth, his butterfly kisses and the tracing of his fingers across your skin. (Y/N) needed Nishiki.

_"It's okay baby, do what you to do",_

_"I'm so sorry"._

**Tsukiyama** : He was obsessed with your smell, your taste, your everything. You didn't realise how much until in the middle of the night, you would wake to him nipping, kissing and licking at every inch of your body. Once, he bit you too hard and suddenly, blood was pouring from a tear in your flesh.

When you first met, and you adored every touch, you wouldn't mind this. But, now you couldn't seem to get away. Panic would swim in you as you anticipated his arrival. When you first acted out, he changed the locks on your doors, kept you there like some private, blood whore. And with your mother being CCG, you knew the signs.

_"Why haven't you killed me already?",_

_"What do you mean, mon amour?",_

_"I may like you, but I don't like ghouls. So stop teasing and so what you've always wanted",_

_"I don't mind if I do"._

**Yamori** : You don't know how he hid it. How the screams were drowned out by music and the blood masked by lavender and rose. He kept you away from the gore with loving kisses and held you in a golden cage. You had gotten so used to his aggressive ways sometimes it almost surprised you. His followers always managed to interrupt your quiet time.

Therefore, even if he tried to hide the real world from you, you still saw the violent blows of his fists against their bodies. Before you knew it, ghouls were unconsciously part of your life, and you loved it more than many human despised it.

_"How did I make you love me, Yamori?",_

_"I don't know... I wish I knew"._

**Urie** : You were amazed you survived for so long. How you could sneak past a Dove and not be seen. You would lay next to him as he slept vulnerably, you touched him and bit Urie in waves of monumental pleasure. You could say what kept you from being discovered was to protect him. If anyone found out of his relationship with you he would be questioned, he'd even lose everything he worked for.

He told you everything... So the lie just pulled tighter... Until it snapped.

" _I'm going to have to kill you (Y/N)"._

_"I know baby... Just don't let me hurt too much"._

_"(Y/N)..."_

_"Just be a man and do it Urie!"_


End file.
